


Merintosh stuff (I don't know)

by TheMaskedShadow



Category: Brave (2012), Disney - All Media Types, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anger, F/M, Inspired by Brave (2012), Inspired by Once Upon a Time (TV), Swords, Violence, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaskedShadow/pseuds/TheMaskedShadow
Summary: This is where I will put some Merintosh junk. I'm like Oscar the Grouch, I live in a trash can now. Welcome, join me for some Merintrash over a nice cup of demise! 😂 have a great time! (Also, there may be characters and pairings I've not put in the relationship and character insert side. I might put a few little Wee Dingwall one-shots between him and an O/C of mine, but for him I'll be using the name Finian.) (Also also, I might do a few between another o/c of mine and Hamish, just when the boys are older than in Brave and maybe a bit older than in OUAT.)
Relationships: Elinor/Fergus (Disney), Lord Macintosh/Merida (Once Upon a Time)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Merintosh: Let her go.

_**(This is Between Merida and Lord MacIntosh after she returns from the Land of No Magic,** _ **th** **e** _**title may be Let her go, but it has a happy ending. Let me know if you want one without the happy ending. Also , this type of typing indicates an author insertion.)** _

She couldn't have been more happy, being home and all, that is until the council decided she had to get married. she didn't want to, though! **_(She wanted to stay single, let her hair flow through the wind as she rides through the glen, shooting arrows into the sunset.)_** She wasn't ready! She'd fought for years to prove she was capable of herself without a man by her side, only for it to slap her in the face. 

"Come now, Merida, tis only marriage, tis not the end o' the world." Her mother's words from all those years ago at the tourney play through her mind. When wasn't too sure now, it sure felt like the end of the world. Her world. Her kingdom. Her people. Her family. She knew they were all counting on her. It was at that moment she came to a realization, she would do what was best for the kingdom.

" Merida, Mum wants ye in the throne room, somthin' about the council? I've no clue on tha matt'r. " Hamish's (or was it Harris?) voice sounds through her bedroom door.

Merida groans. Suddenly the courage she'd worked up was gone without a trace. Oh well, some part of her always knew she wasn't going to be able to marry for love. 

She stood and opened the door, seeing her red haired brother standing against the wall, now she knows it was Harris. 

"Well lea' the way, Harris." She told him. 

He flashed her a grin and took off running down the hall and bounced down the stairs, not too unlike he had with his brothers when they were younger. She rolled her eyes at his antics and followed. She had gotten back from Storybrooke only a few short months ago, and despite the short time, it had taken little for her to start falling. she'd been found in the woods by Lords MacIntosh, Dingwall, and MacGuffin about three hours after Emma sent her home,it was a welcome sight, the woods. Then The three lords had to ruin it. Well, if she looked back on it, two of them had,Mac had just been quiet and helped out where he could. Her mother had fussed over her and not let Merida leave her side for nearly three days before Merida was able to properly go and thank the Lords (MacIntosh in particular) for finding her and getting her home. It had been her mother's idea of course, going to thank them. Slowly yet surely, she found little hints that she was falling in love, with Cothric MacIntosh no less. They'd grown closer over the time she'd spent helping him train new soldiers and with him as her advisor, she could never seem to get rid of him. 

"Milady, where would ye be headin right now, if I may ask?" The man in particular asked her upo nearly colliding with the Queen of DunBroch. 

She glared at him, "The throne room, though I don' see how tis any of yer business!" She snapped.

He took a step back and smirked, "mind if I accompany ya?"

'no I don' mind at all' her mind and heart said, but as usual, her mouth had a mind and heart of it's own, "yes i mind ye blitherin idiot, stay away!"

He shrugged walking past her and leaving. Though, she could've sworn she had seen hurt in his eyes. 

She made it to the throne room just as a smack could be heard. "Me daughter, yer QUEEN, will not marry that dimwitted fool!" she heard her Mum say. As she got nearer she passed by Hamish.

" Good luck, they're tryin t'get ya with Lord Shane o ' the rogue clan, DorfWiggin " he told her, putting a tentative hand on her shoulder. She smiled at her brother, squeezing his arm. She could faintly hear a set of following footsteps, and smiled knowing Mac wasnt too far away.

then all hell broke loose as she entered the throne room. The council members immediately bombarded her with offers and suggestions, telling her that she needed to get married, SOON. They explained that marrying Lord Shane, though he was not the leader of Clan DorfWiggin, and wouldn't be unless his father and Older sister died before he, could save their kingdom from bandits and rogues for years to come. 

"QUIET!" Elinor's voice rang out. Merida was thankful her Mum. " let us all sit, and discuss this peacefully. "

They say down at the table and through the mess, Merida could see Mac make his way through the crowd and sit down in the seat next her, across from her mother. Almost immediately she felt a hand edge onto her knee, rubbing it gently then withdrawing, letting her know that it was okay. Mac was always worried about her, normally it got on her nerves, but now, she felt better knowing he was with her. 

It went on for a few hours until they came to decision that she would marry Shane. She pretested, but they didn't hear it listen, as if they cared. Then:

the Lord at the other end of the table spoke up, just above the noise and said: "Maybe he'll be able to straighten her out, show her how t'be a real woman. Hopefully they'll have little ones runnin around so she'll forget about the fights, leave it to the men." 

the table went quiet as Mac jumped up, startling everyone with the sudden movement, he pointed at the man who's spoken, "Ye dare disrespect yer Queen!? She's more a fighter than ye'll ever be! " 

The man turned bright red, sitting back down quickly and mumbling an apology. Merida reached up and rugged Mac back into his seat, leaving her hand on his wrist, "it's alright, Mac, thank ye."

He turned red at the thanks and looked down at his kilt. 

" ...too bad she need s her guard dog ev'ry where... " the man says.

Mac immediately jumps up and glares, about to say something. Elinor beat him to it, "SIT DOwn, Mac. " her voicing getting softer near the end. He sits, but doesn't look happy about it. 

the lead councilman's voice is heard, "then it's settled then. One week to find sombody, or you marry Lord Shane."

They all start to get up to leave and through it all, Merida can make out Mac storming out, practically leaving a smoke trail in his wake. 

Her mother puts a hand on her shoulder, "go, I know you sorry about him. Besides, he's better than Shane." 

Merida turns redder than her hair and goes to follow her friend. 

She looks for about an hour, finally finding him out in the rain, hacking away at a training dummy with his sword, the dummy already look quite worn out for its part. Then the wood holding it up splinters and cracks. She watched as Mac drops his sword, slides to the ground, leaning against the broken dummy. Then she sees him do the one thing she's never seen him or any MacIntosh ever do, cry. Tears are running down face, despite the rain. 

She eases towards him, getting to her knees and frowning, "Mac? Are ye alright there?" 

He opens his eyes , "if I was alright, why would I her out here, Mer?"

for once, she doesn't correct on the improper use of her name, "I know, I'm sorry. "

He shook his head, "don't be, it tisn't yer fault im ... Like this. "

She smiled slightly at he avoided calling it crying. "Then why are ye cryin, lad? "

He just gives her a broken look, "I'm in love with ya, lass. I am, and now I have watch ye get married to some egghead from a fake clan. "

Merida shakes her head, the man, used to be her enemy, the man she'd been calling for since she got back from storybrooke, just told her he loved her. 

She reached out with a tentative hand that stops at his cheek, "no lad, I'm no' marrying tha dimwitt. " 

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, relishing in the moment despite the cascading down their bodies. 

She pulled away and grinned at him, standing and helping him get up. It was then that he crashed his lips into hers, she realized, 'no, I'm not marrying just any egghead. She'd be marrying HER egghead. 


	2. Fruity Mishaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merida is back from Storybook and she doesn't exactly grasp the feeling of being back, not fully at least. MacIntosh is there and witnesses her struggling to re-adjust to their world and decides to help her out a bit. Even if his idea of helping isn't the same as hers, and if she says she doesn't need or want it.

_**(Sorry if it's short, I made this quickly and didn't really read over it for editing. all I figured was 'Hey, might as well update right now when I have a little free time'. So... Sorry if it's bad and short.)** _

Merida growled at the carts in front of her. She had agreed to help out and get the broken carts moved someplace else, but they were so big, it looked like an impossible task. She eventually shook her head and started moving things out of the crashed carts. Her mind was still foggy and hazy from the jump into her world from Storybook, honestly, it just made things worse. She couldn't focus, she couldn't think straight... At this point, she was tempted to let _MacIntosh_ have a go at it and try his luck.

"Oi, laddies! Back it up there!" Merida cursed under her breath, speak of the devil and he shall appear... 

She turned towards the voice and found Mac coming up behind her, directing some of the villagers to back away from her and give her space to work. she didn't understand him, she didn't need his help. She had it all under control... No sooner had she thought that then she dropped a crate and Mac's swift hands went to grab it.

"Ye know Lass, you didn't have t'go and try yerself." He raised an eyebrow at her, placing a hand on her shoulder after catching the crate.

She shook the Lord off and went back to work without saying a word, if she did, she might end up regretting it later.

"Well, I don' suppose helpin' could harm anythin'." She finally told him, trying to keep her voice level and steady. 

Mac rolled his eyes and started lifting and toting the crates with her to the stands on the street. this would be so much easier in Storybrook, she thought. But when she looked and saw Mac had already quickened his pace, most likely making this a race- one she was definitely not going to lose-, she smiled at the sight of him, her most trusted friend, and shook the thought of Storybook out of her head, _this_ is where she belonged.


End file.
